Harmony by Sarajm -- Missing Scene
by Amandamoo
Summary: This is a "missing scene" from the story Harmony by sarajm. Brief Summary inside to those who haven't read it. Mathilda decides it's her turn to see the young mage's musical talents and borrows the serving boy for the day.


A/N This is a missing scene that takes part in the story of the extraordinary writer sarajm who also just happens to be my mother. This is from her most recent story "Harmony" which you should definitely read. This takes place somewhere within chapter 9.

Here is the story: s/10414534/1/Harmony

If you haven't read it, here is a brief summary so that you don't get confused:

Master Randall and his wife Mathilda are Camelot's Master Musicians and they arrive at Camelot to hold an American Idol-like competition where [noble] children have a chance to become one of the 20 selected apprentices. Merlin, being a servant can't participate in the auditions but, with Arthur's help, has been appointed the Master's servant during his stay.

Due to some circumstances, the Master finds out that Merlin is actually a very wonderful singer and musician and the Master can't help but boast to his wife about his "kitchen servant" who could be the next great Master. Mathilda has not had a chance to really meet this young man nor hear him sing.

* * *

Mathilda sat in her workroom smiling wickedly to herself. She had just finished giving instructions to the messenger that had passed by her door and was now setting the last of the flutes down on the table. Part of her lesson today would involve learning about the instrument they had chosen to study and she first wanted to instruct them on the various types of flutes there were: from piccolo to bass flute.

She picked the smallest of theses up to start her daily cleaning. As she began working on the second instrument, the young serving boy walked in, seeming slightly out of breath, though he tried to hide it.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I had instructions to be here, I think. One of the Court messengers came for me you see... umm... Where's Master Randall...?" the boy babbled, looking around for the musician.

"He is preparing for his students, our apprentice will be attending him today. She had a slight headache and I didn't want to make it worse because of the drums," Mathilda said airily, gesturing vaguely in the general direction of the Small Hall. "You will be attending me in her stead."

The young singer's shoulders drooped slightly; he had no hope of doing any music today without the Master.

Mathilda, on the other hand, had other plans. "My husband and I have very similar teaching methods so your tasks will be the same." Merlin's shoulders rose slightly, maybe he would have a chance to sing after all.

* * *

And sing he did. Just as he'd finished lighting the candles, he was beckoned to Mistress Mathilda's side. She did as her husband, asking Merlin to add in a countermelody as she played a melody on her flute. She explained that it was a different flute than she usually used and she wanted to make sure it would stand out with a singer.

Mathilda was somewhat kinder than the Master. She'd decided she could spoil the boy, as she probably wouldn't have this chance again; her husband would make sure of that!

She would compliment Merlin occasionally and give him genuine smiles or nods of encouragement when he glanced at her.

Merlin was very happy to have the privilege to sing with yet another renowned artist. Not only did he feel honoured, but he also got a lot out of it. The exercises were somewhat different than the ones the Master used, and Mathilda also had some slightly different technical ideas than Merlin was used to, and these kept him on his toes.

The Mistress sighed when she noticed how late it had gotten; she really needed to prepare for her first students of the morning. "Alright boy, go and fetch some tea, as the flutists may need it, and then you may begin on the floor."

At first Merlin worried that the Mistress may try to humiliate him in front of her students, much as her husband had done on the first days, but to his relief she did not. Between classes, she would ask him over to refine an exercise or to go through a few alternatives to parts of some songs, so she could decide which was best, as she did not want to "waste a noble's time by making them try it themselves."

On the day went: tea, candles, floor, more tea, singing something, relighting the candles and so on.

* * *

By the end of the day, Merlin had forgotten his reluctance to serve the Mistress, and had greatly enjoyed the chance to sit in her students' lessons in flute and drums. Finally, after Merlin had cheerfully cleaned up the area following the last lesson, Mathilda dismissed him, asking him to bring the teapot back to the kitchen on his way back to him room. As Merlin walked out with the teapot, the Mistress could not miss the happy bounce in his step and hoped the young servant wouldn't drop the teapot on his way back because of it.

* * *

As Mathilda entered her chambers, she noticed that she had finished her classes before her husband although she expected him to arrive shortly. She settled down in front of the table to work on a song. That boy's vigor really did give off inspirational energy!

Mathilda had just finished a few lines of music when she heard the door open and her husband's footsteps on the stone floor. When she turned to smile at him she could see he had a slight air of grumpiness, although she knew he was not truly angry.

She smiled and said, "Hello darling, how was your day?" and grinned widely when he just groaned and plopped himself into the chair next to hers. Mathilda knew he didn't dislike their apprentice, but Merlin had an air about him that you would miss if he were gone.

"You could have told me what you were up to," he practically whined.

"Well dear, what would have been the fun in that?" she retorted as she put an arm around him and gave a small squeeze. "Either way, you were hogging the boy and I wished to witness for myself his brilliance."

At that, Master Randall's eyes lit up. "Isn't he really just spectacular, darling?" he said, now in a better mood. Randall was slightly glad that his wife had taken his protégé for the day because now they could actually talk about him, both understanding his unusual talent. He was only upset because she had done it behind his back.

His wife smiled back at him and nodded in agreement. "He really is something special. And I'm glad I got to witness it myself. But I won't tell you I'm sorry for my trick, because that would be a lie," she added with a smile and a wink.

"Fair enough my dear wife," he answered, sounding resigned.

Mistress Mathilda looked out to the setting sun. "I fear we will be late for supper if we do not prepare now though," she said regretfully as she started to get up. She wanted to talk about the boy some more.

Almost on cue, their maid walked in holding the dress she had been preparing.

With a sigh, Mathilda headed over to the dressing screen.

* * *

A/N: I really wanted this story to be in my own inventory so I posted it as a standalone. Please read my mother's story if you liked this one as it is what inspired me to write for the first time in 5 or 6 years. I'm sorry I can't link to it, but please check it out!


End file.
